vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Raphael
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Mike's D&D game, Garry Stahl's D&D Game, Vista City Game *'Full name:' AKA Raphael the Wanderer, Raphael of Suszan *'Birthplace:' Lake Woebegone, Lugratia *'Current Residence:' Maltaarano, Anadorlintaur (Greyhawke) *'Race:' Half Centaur *'Parents: Father: ''' Dorindum''- Human male, a middle aged man of learning for his world. Raphael's teacher the man he names as his father. His sire was...something else he does not speak of. Currently on Greyhawke. Mother: Philla Faun Female - She was Raphael's nurse. She had little to do with his life after the age of six, but he loves, respects, and will defend her. She is living on Greyhawke. His dame is a Human woman again he does not speak of. *'Siblings:' Coronaria Faun female - Milk Sister - She is the reason that Philla was chosen as his nurse. She had recently had a child. Coronaria is three months older than Raphael. She teased him about his funny hooves, his long tail and his mane. He pulled mean pranks on her. But only a fool would come between the two. Also living on Greyhawke. *'Birthdate:' August 17, 1986 (Earth equivalent.) *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 6" *'Weight:' 250 *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Married to Felicia Senior Wife -- A blond woman of stunning beauty and grace. She.has three children, one each that came with her (long story) and one boy by Raphael Theone Junior Wife -- A dark russet haired woman who is a magician. She has one child, a girl. Genna and Ravna are two Craftswomen that are roommates with benefits. They name themselves concubines to tease him lightly. *'Description:' Sharp featured, nearly supernaturally so. He has the well toned body of someone use to outdoor labor and living. He usually wears "adventuring gear", the sort of thing you would expect a fantasy character to wear, minus the pants. At least he has discovered and uses a codpiece. Other than that, nothing. He possess no physical modesty, and cares little about clothing. What he has is nice if uninspired. (Willis tried dressing him with a bit more style, it didn't take.) When working with us he will wear a gray suit, jacket only, and mirrored sunglasses. *'Skin coloring:' Deep coffee black. *'Eyes:' Blue, and glowing. (When first encountered his eyes were green, and glowing.) *'Hair:' Black, His hair is full and long that extends in a mane down his back. He wears it pulled back into a ponytail. (Don't laugh) *'Routine Activities:' Maintaining his home and business in Maltaarano, visiting Earth and occasionally helping there. Hanging around the Astral Guild in Seahaven. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Cleric: Raphael is a priest of the Household Order of Suszan McDonald. They have a list of spells similar to what is becoming known within the Enlightenment Movement. As clerical abilities he has suppressed fires, enabled others to fly, moved swiftly through the clouds. He has been seen to dramatically heal and raise the dead including a peace officer that was decapitated. Other Magic: He has demonstrated an ability at magic beyond what is usually expected of clerics. He names himself a "warlock". From various reports he can fly, move freely between dimensions, see in the dark, and has an energy blast of some kind, it staggered a Dragon. He has wryly indicated other abilities, but has not provided a list. He has indicated that some are learned and some are innate. Carpenter: Raphael does fine woodcarving as a profession. He can do rough carpentry and can work on houses of living wood. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy. adventuring has been good to him financially, you can have it otherwise. *'Group Affiliations:' Bureau 13, Warp Drive Project Collegium Arcane, Astral Guild, Household priests of Suszan McDonald. *'Known Associates:' The Astral Guild, Micheal Flynn, Favel, Willis Blackmane, Varn. Lex: A blue Dragon male. Raphael extracted a Holy Oath from Lex in exchange for healing. The to that point intractable beast was totally cowed. Once the legal matters where solved Lex was taken back to Greyhawke, and has (gladly) not been seen since. *'Personality:' A soft spoken man with a wry viewpoint and a gentle laugh. He can be quick to anger with literally flashing eyes and an edge to his voice that could make a grown man lose bladder control. Turn around and he is calm and gentle again, "mercurial" is the word that comes to mind. He names himself a "mean drunk": and avoids drinking to excess. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Not have to kill everything he meets, no really, that is what he said. *'Physical/mental Problems:' He seems physically healthy, but is clearly haunted by the world he escaped from. Do not surprise him, that can get you killed before he is say, fully awake. He demonstrates all the signs of a killer case of post traumatic stress disorder. Recent reports from Greyhawke and the people that do such reports at the Warp Drive Project have indicated a mellowing of his 'edge'. He looks to have gotten help for his PTSD. He is more comfortable inside his own skin. The new family might be part of that. Raphael is afflicted by strange tastes. He will eat any meat with enjoyment just short of rancid. He avoids sweets. He likes wormwood as a seasoning, and drinks wormwood tea with enjoyment. His person and magic are scented with wormwood. (Similar to sandalwood in odor) Use of his eldritch powers leaves the scent of wormwood behind it. The odor is noticeable when he becomes excited. While not unpleasant this marks him in any of his doings. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear and hate non humans and magic. *'Special Abilities:' High level adventurer. Hard to kill, hard to stun. He has many tricks up his sleeve. Not related -- It doesn't sound like much, but it is the reason he has so many women looking him over. Raphael is from outside Greyhawke, he is not related to anyone. Inbreeding is a real concern in the small half Centaur community. He has had one couple approach him to father their child. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Twitchy, bound by holy oaths. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Raphael's Mother was taken from her noble family by a dark cult and raped by a Centaur in league with the dark forces. Before the cult could get the child born and their dark plans fulfilled, her family found her and destroyed that cell of the cult. The centaur himself got away. The appearance of the child was shocking and discomforting. The family gave him to the goodly Druids, with a stipend for his raising in order to put the foul incident behind them, and forever prevent the fulfilling of their dark plans. The Druids did their best to raise the boy to the balance they espouse. However his fiery nature was a trial. Tight discipline was the only way to control the tempestuous child. When the young man reached puberty the true nature of his taint became known. He was a Warlock, tied into fay power and glamour. A fairy of the darkest sort. When he was ten Elladrium the Grand Master of Druids examined him personally. He determined that in order to maintain the balance that Raphael could not be trained as a Druid. Indeed he needed to be taught the path of law. Raphael has not been raised to see his nature as a flaw. instead he has been raised to seek a balance with the chaotic nature within. Raphael has done that and more. Truth be told he took balance passed the point of balance. He clung to the rules as a shield against the forces boiling in his blood. He feels pain when others turn away from his dark appearance. To that end he has sought acceptance in catering to children. He makes toys, and can perform small tricks of slight of hand. He left the Medici behind. They didn't want him and he finds he cares not for them either. When he learned the nature of the world, and worse; than there was no right party in the fight, all were equally vile to some degree; Raphael left his companions behind. He sought the lives that mattered to him. And found a way out of the world. Two years as a plane walker landed him on Earth north of Vista City, or Earth H as the Greyhawkens call it. From there he was taken to Greyhawke and taken in by the Centaur gods, taking Suszan McDonald as his patron. They have aided Raphael in getting settled into his new world. He is currently living in Maltaarano, a village in mixed Elven and Human style best known as the hometown of Julian, and having a large Half Centaur population. This pleases the girls and his Father as well. *'Bureau 13 File:' One of the odder additions to the world by dimensional intrusion, in this case willful and deliberate. Raphael is an example of high end magic. Currently nothing that could easily be controlled. Thus far his nature has been to be helpful and non violent. We cannot expect all such peoples to be so. Part of the know, semi-trusted, watched. The Eye Thing: Raphael has proven amiable to being asked things. We asked about the changing eye color. He states that they were red for most of his life and the color changes started when he got involved with gods. First green under Denire and then blue when Suszan took up his worship. He does not know why, and suspects that he is mutable under divine influence. The glowing started at puberty and is part of his innate magic, not his clerical training. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:CA Category:Religion Category:Outsiders Category:Meta Category:Magician